


Driven To The Tear

by Marvel_The_Stark



Series: The Avengers? All I know is the Revengers. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers who, Embarrassment, Gen, Please read, Pranks, RIP, SO SORRY, Thor came up with the name, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony can sing, Video Cameras, oh no, second in series, these tags are bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_The_Stark/pseuds/Marvel_The_Stark
Summary: And wow... Peter had no clue Tony Stark could sing? I guess this is what he gets for coming early.*Slowly pulls out Phone*





	Driven To The Tear

**Author's Note:**

> i am....so sorry..enjoy :)

Peter was slightly earlier than normal. He walked down the steps to the lab hesitant when he heard a faint mumbling. He quietly entered the lab when he realized what was happening. Tony was in the corner, singing along to some song. It sounded slightly classical, but rock like at the same time. What shocked Peter was how good he was at singing. 

“How could you say that your not responsible?” He sang not so quietly. Peter slowly pulled out his phone and started recording. 

“Hide my face in my hands,  
Shame wells in my throat,  
Comfortable existence is reduced to shallow, meaningless Party...” He sang out and reaching out to grab a screwdriver. 

“Driven to Tears, Drive To the Tear..” He mumbled again.

“Oh, Oh, Oh..”

“Driven To Tears, Driven to the tear.” He sang, adding a note change that about made Peter about drop the phone. He almost had tears in his eyes because he could actually sing, really good. 

He kept singing until the song ended moments later. Peter hurriedly put away the phone before Tony saw, making a mental note to send that to everyone later. He came out of the corner he was hiding in when Tony turned around. His eyes widened and his mouth slightly dropped open.  
“Uh- Peter?- How long have you been standing there? Um..” He stuttered. Peter wanted to laugh so bad, but he didn’t want Tony to take his phone and delete the precious video.  
“Just got here.” Peter said, dropping his backpack and grabbing a Dr.Pepper from the mini fridge.  
“Really? Oh okay- um - great.” Tony said nervously. Peter raised his eyebrow a bit, sending a questioning look to Tony who just avoided eye contact.  
“You...You okay?” Peter tried to say seriously but failed when he started laughing. Tony looked horrified.  
“Damn it. I knew better than to sing..” He said, irritation written all over his features.  
“Hey, no wait,” Peter said, standing back up. “You’re really good at singing. Why don’t you show that off? It's insane.” Peter spoke and Tony shrugged and shrunk back slightly, not liking the topic.  
“Peter, let’s face it, I suck at singing and you know it.” Tony spoke.  
“That is not true. You really can sing, Tony. You should do it more…” Peter frowned at him. “Anyways, I have to go. I’ll be back down here after I finish this stupid project...” Peter said, trying to leave so he could send the video before Tony caught on. He knew it was kinda evil, considering Tony just self degraded himself over it, but Peter is STILL made fun of because of the Iron Man Tribute thing. Tony sent it to Natasha, who sent it to Clint and it went around the compound for weeks. He rushed up stairs and sat on his bed, sending it to Clint. He knew he could get it around pretty fast.

And Tony is not happy. No one makes fun of him because of the video but everyone commented on it. Hell, even Steve said it was amazing. Tony was planning payback, all he needed was Hairspray the movie and a good quality camera.


End file.
